PTL 1 discloses a display device provided with a stand. The stand supports a panel-type display unit having a display screen from below. A conventional stand has a plate-shaped pedestal and a supporting column extending upward from the pedestal. An upper end of the supporting column is fixed to the rear surface of the display unit with a screw or the like.